The Priestess and The Fool
by himynameismustangroy
Summary: This is the sequence of events that happened on the 23rd of December, when Yukiko asks to spend the night at Souji's.


Typed this in a matter of five hours- real half-assed.

* * *

She's all yours.

Resting your arms on the table, you look at her. And for a sweet moment, she gazes at you lovingly. The sides of her lips curl for a smile as she looks away, and a faint red flushes her cheeks. You think, that a night like this with your girlfriend would contain innumerable, long and lively conversations, but this—words can never compensate. How lovely she is, and how fortunate you are for her to be called your own. A one of a kind, breathtaking, traditional Japanese beauty sits here, in front of you.

And you, a boy from the city, yearns for the traditional. Enough with the suburban girls. There's nothing quite as refreshing as seeing Yukiko Amagi in a kimono, with her hair running down her back. She might as well be a geisha, so you think.

"Is…Is it all right if I sleep here tonight?" she asks.

A girl, sleeping in your room? She is your girlfriend, after all. And what about your uncle? Ah, did you forget? He's in the hospital, with your cousin. And the cases? Completely solved. No relatives, no interruptions, no more calls into the night. Just you and her, alone, in the Dojima household, the day before Christmas. There's nothing wrong—absolutely nothing wrong about her staying the night.

"I mean—I told my parents I'll be staying at Chie's but… I'd like to spend Christmas Eve… with you." she says, with an embarrassed, but nonetheless, adorable expression.

You nod. It's been a while since you've heard another person's voice inside this house. You need the company. Any sane person would regret spending Christmas Eve alone.

"Of course," you assure her and smile.

You eye your lone futon, folded up at the corner of your room. No—no advances tonight, Souji Seta. Surely, with your overpowering determination, you can restrain yourself. She notices the direction of where you look, and she blushes the brightest red. It is clear to both of you, that the same thought crosses your minds.

You reach for her hand and tell her, "I'll keep you safe tonight."

"Thank you, Souji-kun," she gives a small giggle, "I don't thrash about when I sleep, I promise."

You glance at the wall clock. Midnight approaches, and you realize that the both of you have had a long day together. You decide that it's time to clean up downstairs, and end the day. As you stand, you tell her to get change into her night clothes while you lock up the house.

She takes your hand just as you leave the room, and you take her into a silent embrace. You hold her close, your hands just below the curve of her back and your nose in the hollow of her collar. You can feel her breathe into your chest.

She breaks the silence. She whispers, in a hushed tone: _I love you_.

You feel warmth. The blood that pumps through your veins speed up, and you can feel yourself redden at the sudden rush of blood.

She yawns. You break from her embrace and tell her you won't take long. You reach for the door, and head downstairs.

You see red upon entering your bedroom. You are tired from the day, only to be woken up by the sight of Yukiko, in her dark red night gown. She does not notice you come in, and you decide to lean against the door frame, admiring her. In her hand is your copy of Witch Detective, which, you assume was picked up from your study desk. Embarrassing, but you let it go. She lets out a giggle, and as she does, you close the door. She turns around, surprised.

"Witch Detective, huh? I like your taste in reading material, Souji-kun. Impressive."

"You should see what Kanji reads. Compared to him, what I read is pretty manly." you respond with utmost suave, "Come, I guess it's time to sleep."

You decide to unfold the futon, letting Yukiko snuggle by the wall. As you turn the lights off, you start to feel hesitant to sleep right next to her. This _is_ your first time sleeping beside her. Actually, this _is_ your first time sleeping with any girl.

"S—Souji-kun?" her voice trails from the dark, "It's… my first time being together with a boy… at this time of night, in his room. I can't believe I'm here; I'll be right beside you as we sleep. Funny, right? Yukiko Amagi, the Amagi heiress, never having a boyfriend, never sleeping with anyone until now…"

You feel very relieved to hear this. She's not alone, you say to her as you place your hand on her head. Through the darkness, you know she's blushing.

"Sleep," you tell her, "Don't worry."

You grab your blanket at the edge of the futon, and gently lay it on her.

"Sleep well, my Fool." you hear her say.

"And to you, my Priestess." you respond as you wrap your arms around her.

You lie awake, and open your eyes. Yukiko sits up, facing the window, staring at the falling snow. All you can see is the black of night, along with the moon's faint light, clothing her silhouette. A kind of calm shrouds you, as you look at her. She notices you awake, as you shift your position.

"Three months, Souji-kun."

You begin to realize that she refers to your departure from Inaba, come March.

"I never want to leave." you tell her as you sit up to face her.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll do your best in the city. Promise me you won't whisk me away from Inaba. Don't whisk me away from the Amagi Inn. I will be telling you to take me away, to show me the city. Do not spoil me; say no. I want to be with you, but I need to make the inn thrive. I need to stick to my resolve. But please, promise me one last thing—"

She pauses, hesitant on what she's about to say. Your heart fills with euphoria. Without thinking, you lean in to kiss her. She doesn't push you away, instead, she throws her arms around your neck. Oh, how lovely this night is, Souji Seta. Arriving at Inaba, you'd never imagine what this—of all things—would happen.

You break the kiss, yet your foreheads rest against each other.

Your eyes are still shut, and you tell her, "You are, indeed, a woman worthy of me."

She laces her fingers around yours, and answers, "Promise me, Souji… You'll be the father of my children."

You hold the urge to kiss her again, and instead, you answer, "Wait for me, Yukiko. I'll come back. We'll raise a family—just you and I, back here in Inaba."

You smile at her, and she smiles back. Those eyes look at you so lovingly. She tells you to go back to sleep as she gently pushes you back unto a pillow. She lays with you, as you go back to sleep. You kiss her one last time, before you finally close your eyes.


End file.
